


Brighter Holidays:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: If Perhaps: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Celebrations, Children, Christmas, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, General, Holidays, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny decided to tell his parents & sisters, about their engagement. Steve also wanted to make his fiance's holidays bright, for him, & his family, with the team's help, Does he succeed ?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "If Perhaps" series*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve & Danny decided to tell his parents & sisters, about their engagement. Steve also wanted to make his fiance's holidays bright, for him, & his family, with the team's help, Does he succeed ?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my "If Perhaps" series*

*Summary: Steve & Danny decided to tell his parents & sisters, about their engagement. Steve also wanted to make his fiance's holidays bright, for him, & his family, with the team's help, Does he succeed ?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "If Perhaps" series*

 

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Ma ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams asked his mother on the phone, as he was making breakfast for himself, & his fiance, Commander Steve McGarrett. He was worried about his parents, & hopes that they are at least having a decent holiday season, along with his sisters. Steve comes in from his morning swim, gives Danny a kiss, & then heads upstairs to shower.

 

Danny puts the wonderful meal on the table, as he continues to talk his mother, & paused for a second, "I will, Ma, I will", He smiled, & said, "I love you too, Ma" & hangs up the phone, His smile soon faded from his face. He thought about his brother, Matt, & how much he missed him. He felt guilty about his death, & the way he died, cause it was his fault that Matt died.

 

Steve came down, & saw that his lover was in deep thought, & he wrapped his arms around his waist, "Are you okay, Baby ?", The Blond said with a sigh, "Yeah, I just hate hearing my mom down in the dumps, I miss her so much", The Seal kissed his neck, & said, "I know, Baby, That is why I arranged for this holiday celebration, It will be fun, You know that", Danny smiled, & said, as he turned around in Steve's arms, "You are right, It will be", & put on a convincing smile on his face.

 

"Thank you for doing this, & My parents thank you too", & Steve said simply with a smile, "Anything for you", & they shared a kiss, & they ate the wonderful breakfast, & talked out their plans for work, & later that day. They are trying to get in the spirit of the holidays, & have fun for once, despite them both had a rough year, & trying to get back to normal, They both want to put it behind them.


	2. One:

Danny was getting excited about the holidays bit by bit, He was making lists of what he needs to pull it off. He just wanted his parents to have a great, & relaxing time, during their trip here, He was organizing his recipes, as Grace came rushing into the kitchen, She was full of the holiday spirit.

 

"Danno, I am so happy that Nana & Pop are coming with Auntie Luanne, & Auntie Allie", The Young Girl said with happiness, & Danny couldn't help but smile too, his daughter's smiles were contagious. "Me too, Baby, Me too". She went to do her part in helping out, Steve came in with a smile on his face, & watched the scene & Grace leave happily, He leaned off the wall, & walked over to him.

 

"It's nice to see you happy, & you are doing great with the holiday decorations, Baby, You always had the wonderful touch, I _**am**_ gonna make sure that I will help you with whatever you need", The Seal promised,  & gave him some sweet kisses. Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Super Seal", & returned the kisses. They finished up decorating, & then headed for the supermarket, to get stuff for the holiday dinner.

 

Kono & Chin came over afterwards, as soon as Steve & Danny left for the store, they offered to baby-sit Grace, & make the house comfortable for Danny's visiting family. They made up the other guest rooms, & washed everything that needed to be washed. They had some pizzas, & a holiday movie waiting, as Steve & Danny came home, They all helped the couple put everything way, & they had their evening of family fun.

 

Later that night, While they were in bed, Danny was tossing & turning his sleep, He was dreaming about what happened in Colombia, & this time, he watched Matt died in front of him. The Loudmouth Detective never felt that helpless in his life, & he bolted up in reaction, as a response to his nightmare. He got up, & went downstairs to make himself a drink, Steve woke up & saw him leave the room, being very quiet.

 

Danny took a long swig of the whiskey, letting the burning liquid go down his throat, & thought about the last year, that he went through. He let out a some tears, & the sobs were coming out, "Danno ?", Steve said, his voice was full of concern. He quickly wiped the tears, & composed himself, before facing his lover, & tried to put on a convincing smile, which he knew that Steve was not buying.

 

"Danno, Come on, You know that you can talk to me always, Tell me what's going on ?", The Seal urged with encouragement, as he pulled him to him, so they can hug. Danny said sobbing, as he was feeling secure in his lover's arms, "It's my fault that Matty is dead, I should've protected him better" & Steve pulled him upstairs, & they laid in their bedroom, & talked. Steve vowed, as Danny slept, that he will protect him from the nightmares.


	3. Two:

The Williamses of New Jersey were packing for their holiday vacation, & they were double checking to make sure that they had everything that they need for the holidays, & Clara said with a smile to her husband Edward "Eddie" Williams, "Eddie, You are gonna love everyone there, Especially Steve, He really takes good care of Daniel & Grace", she thought to herself, **"I think they are getting closer romantically"** , she was brought out by her thoughts by her husband saying this.

 

"Hummmph, I will believe it when I see it", The Elderly Williams said, as he packed up the last of their suitcases, He said to his beautiful wife, "Can you see if the girls are done, cause traffic is gonna be a bitch at this time", She nodded & went upstairs to their daughters' rooms, & knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," Luanne said, & smiled, as she looked up from helping her sister, Allison pack, & smiled at her mother. "Hi, Ma", she kissed her on the cheek, after Clara came up to them, she kissed Luanne back, & hugged Allie tightly, & kissed her on the top of her head.

 

"Hi, My Babies, Are you all set ?", she asked, as she looked between both of her girls, "Yep, I am, I just making sure that Allie has everything packed," Allison has Down Syndrome, & needs that has to be met constantly. It was worth bringing the young woman in the world,  All of the Williams siblings doted on her, Especially Danny, It has been hard not seeing Danny regularly, But, when he comes to visit, He always makes sure that his siblings know, that they are special to him.

 

"You are a terrific big sister. You know that ?", Clara whispered, & kissed her daughter's cheek, Luanne shrugged, & said with a smile, "I just don't want Allie to feel lonely, She & Danny are close, I just don't want him to worry about anything, & enjoy his holidays, like us", Clara chuckled, "Your brother is always gonna worry about you, Face it, It's in the job description", They both laughed at that.

 

They noticed that Allie packed up her stuff bear, & then sat down on her bed, looking sad, "Hey, Cutie, What's the matter ?", Luanne asked, as she hugs her baby sister to her. "I am scared, What if Steve & Danny's ohana are not nice, What if they don't like me ?", Clara said with a smile, "From personal experience, I can tell you that they are very nice, & who wouldn't love you, Just give them a chance, It would make Danny very happy", The Young Woman looked at her mother, & nodded, "Come on, Ladies, We got a long flight ahead fo us, Let's not keep your father waiting". They met Eddie downstairs, & locked everything up, then headed into the limo, that Danny had arranged, & were off to the airport.

 

As soon as they were on the airplane, & it was left the runway, & was in the sky, Clara noticed that Allie was getting a little anxious, she was ready with her meds, but Luanne put a hand up to stop her, & instead, she had her baby sister focus on her. They talked about what they are gonna do in Hawaii, & the fun of Christmas, & who is gonna give Danny & Grace the biggest hugs, when they get there. Clara smiled, as she watched the scene in front of her, & relaxed in her seat, as she & Eddie settled in, & watched the selected movie.

 

Grace, Danny, & Steve arrived at the airport on time, to greet & collect Danny's family, Grace was trying to see the action, but couldn't, so Steve lifted her up on his shoulders, while he still can, cause he cherishess these precious moments, He saw that Danny was a little bit anxious, while  Grace was focusing on finding her relatives among the crowd. "Baby, I promise you, Everything will be fine", Danny nodded, cause he knew that the seal was right, & he was also relieved that Kono, Chin, & Lou offfered to get the house ready, He relaxed against Steve, & they shared a quick kiss, Grace happily exclaimed, "There they are !", & the little family went over to meet them.


	4. Three:

Grace exclaimed happily, "Nana, Pop !", she ran towards them with her arms outstretched, & they got into a group hug, Steve & Danny chuckled at the scene in front of them, as they joined them at the baggage claim. Danny took his turn at hugging his parents, while Grace hugged her aunts.

 

"Ma, So good to see you", & Clara said smiling, "Great to see you, Handsome". Danny just smiled, as he took in the warmth, that his mother offered, & just sighed contently. Then he looked at his father, & said smiling, "Pop, Great to see you", & they hugged. The Blond Detective made the intros between his father, & sisters. But it will wait, til Steve & his mother says "hello".

 

"Steve, It's so great to see you, Sweetheart", The Beautiful Elderly Williams said, as she hugged him. "It's _**really**_ great to see you too, Mrs. Williams", She said to him playfully scolding him, "What did I tell you about that ?",The Seal smiled,  & said, "Sorry, _Clara_ ", Danny cleared his throat, & was ready to make the introductions. He was a little bit nervous about his father liking Steve.

 

"Dad, Stella, Allison, This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Steve, This is my father, Edward Williams, & these gorgeous ladies here...(indicating to his sisters) are my sister's, Stella & Allison Williams. Steve shook his hand, & said, "Nice to meet you", & the elderly man saw that the seal cares about his son, & granddaughter. He put all doubts, that he had to the side, "It's nice to meet you too", he said simply. Steve smiled, & said, as he placed leis around the ladies's necks, & kissed their cheeks.

 

Stella said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you, Steve", & kissed his cheek. "Right back at ya," He said with a grin. He turned to Allison, Danny gave him the "heads-up" about Allie's condition. He squatted down to face her. She pressed herself against her brother's side, Danny gave her a smile. "Hey, Babe, Don't be scared, Steve is a really nice a guy, He won't hurt you", Steve nodded, & said with a smile to Allie.

 

"Yeah, Allie, I wouldn't hurt a fly, I _**really**_   wanted to show you Hawaii, & plus, I was wondering, Do you like swimming ?", Allie nodded with vigor, & smiled shyly, "I do", She said. Steve said smiling, "Great, I have my own private beach, Me, You, Grace, & Stella will go swimming tomorrow", Allie looked at him, like he was her hero. Stella was grateful at the way Steve was handling Allie, So was Danny, Grace, & his parents.

 

The Elder Williamses loved Kono, Chin, & Lou, as soon as Danny introduced them to the rest of the team. They had a nice dinner to welcome them to the island, & everyone was having fun. But, Eddie noticed that something was wrong with his son, He decided to talk to Steve about it in the morning. He had a feeling, that it's something bad. **"Please, God, Please watch over my son"** , He thought to himself, as he prayed, & then headed out to join the others.


	5. Four:

Things seemed a little bit better in the morning, Eddie decided to swim with Steve, hoping to get some information from him, concerning Danny. The Elder Williams asked, "Steven, Is everything okay with my son ?", The Former Seal sighed, "You got to ask him, Eddie", not wanting to betray his love's trust, Eddie decided to let it go for now, as they dried off, & headed for the house, & have breakfast with the others.

 

Steve was relieved that Danny was getting back to his animated self slowly. He knew that if his lover surrounded himself with the people that he loves, Everything will slowly go back to normal, But he also knows that he has to step in, If it's necessary, cause he loves Danny, & he would be damned, if he gives him up without a fight. Grace took her grandparents, & aunts outside to relax for awhile, while the couple were doing cleanup. Steve wanted to bring up Colombia, But the blond shook his head, "Please, Steve, I am not ready to talk about it yet", The Five-O Commander knew it was time to back off for now.

 

Steve & Danny decided to take everyone on a tour of the island, where they get to see all of the important stuff, & learn new things. Steve decided to get Allie a stuff dolphin from the Aquarium, "Thank you, Steve, You are so nice & sweet to get me this", she hugged him, The Seal said with a smile, "You are nice & sweet too, Allie", & hugs her back, Everyone else watched on fondly, & it was a great way to end the day. They decided to relax, before the team, Mary-Ann, & Joan get there for the BBQ, to welcome the Williamses to the ohana.

 

Steve went to get his sister & niece from the airport, while Danny, & his parents relaxed, & Grace & her aunts took a nap, The Beautiful Blond was a little bit nervous about meeting Danny's family, & wants to make a good impression on them, As soon, as they got Joan settled in the car, she fell asleep, & Mary asked her older brother this, once again. "Are you sure about this ?", Steve said this with a smile, "Of course, You are ohana, They are gonna love you, & Joan for sure", That made her feel so much better. They made their way back to the house in silence.

 

Steve was right, Eddie & Clara loved them both, & made them feel like family, so did Allie & Stella, Allie & Grace went to help Mary with the baby, & Eddie went to get the grill started up. Once the women, Eddie, & Joan were settled on the labia, Steve promised Allie, Stella, & Grace a swim before dinner, Then the others showed up, & it turned out to be a night of fun. Allie, & Grace protested, when they were told, that it was bedtime, cause they can barely keep their eyes open.

 

Kono said with a smile, "Come on, I will help you get ready, & tell you a story that Chin use to tell me, when I was kid", & they went inside, & closed the door behind them, Eddie said, "This day was great", Luanne said agreeing, "Yeah, It was". Clara added, "Thank you for making us feel so welcome", Mary-Ann said smiling, "Anytime", Chin smiled, & said simply, "Ohana is forever here", Lou said, "You call on us for anything", Steve said, "That's right, Plus there is a lot more to do", Danny chuckled, & said, "Be prepared", Stella, Clara, & Eddie couldn't wait.

 

Kono smiled, & announced that the girls fell right to sleep after the story. They all made plans to get together before, so they organize everything for the party, Steve knew that Danny was putting on an act in front of everyone, but decided not to call him on it right then & there. When Chin, Lou, & Kono left, Everyone changed, & got ready for bed, Danny had nightmares after awhile, Steve spent the rest of the time, soothing & comforting him.


	6. Five:

Steve was the first one to wake up the next morning, & it felt great to have his lover in his arms, to make love to him, especially to soothed & comfort him, when he has a nightmare, or is terrified of something in particular. The Former Seal placed a kiss on his lover's bare shoulder, & started to get out of bed, but was stopped by Danny, who had a sad look in his eyes, & on his face. The Blond said pleading, "Stay ?", & Steve laid back down, & held Danny in his arms.

 

"Can we just have a few minutes to ourselves, Before the madness starts, & we are surrounded by our ohana ?, I just wanna forget this awful year, & what it brought us", He snuggled even deeper into the seal's warm embrace. Steve said with a reassuring smile, "That could definitely be arranged". They enjoyed having time to themselves, until they are ready to start the day. Steve agreed that the year was awful, & he wished that he could take away Danny's pain. But the only thing he can do, is to be there for him, when he needs him.

 

After awhile, They both woke up, & Steve said, "Go ahead, & take some time for yourself, I'll feed the troops, You deserve to relax, & not worry about a thing", he smiled, & they shared a sweet kiss, & Danny said with a smile, "I love you, Steve", Steve smiled bigger, & said, "Love ya too, Danno", & went downstairs, so he could start on breakfast, while the loudmouth detective could catch some sleep. Steve smiled, when Clara, Luanne, & Grace came down to see if he needs help. When he declined, he had settled at the table, & soon the rest of their ohana & Eddie showed up on time, as the Five-O Commander was getting breakfast on the table.

 

Meanwhile, Danny went to take a shower, & he made sure to lock the bathroom door, He stripped himself of his clothing, & got into the stall, & proceeded to wash himself. Memories of Colombia began to surface, & he washed the dirt away a little bit harder,,He just slumped down to the ground, & had himself a good cry, He sat like that, til the water was lukewarm. He quickly washed, dried off, changed, & ready to start the day. He went to join his family at the breakfast table.

 

Steve noticed that Danny was really trying to forget his problems, & he just wished that his stubborn lover would just admit that something is wrong. Steve thought to himself sadly, **"I just want my Danno back"** , then he focused on what is going on around him, Danny gave him a hopeful, & convincing smile to get him to stop worrying about him. They are planning on what is gonna go on for the day, & hopefully, there won't be any interruptions.

 

They all decided to go to the Christmas Carnival, that always happened every year, & everyone was having fun. Steve & the others were lucky not to be called in, & everything was going perfectly, til Danny had a flashback with Matt, when they were kids. He was helping his little brother on the carousel, & they were having fun. Then, He was so far into it, That he did not hear Allie call him.

 

"Danny, Come play the water gun game with me, Come on !", she exclaimed excitingly, as she was pulling on his arm. Everyone was witnessing was happening first hand, The Loudmouth Detective flung her off, & she fell on to the ground. Steve & the others gasped, Stella was spitting angry. Danny realized what he had done, when he snapped out of it. "Oh, God", He put a hand to his mouth, & went to help her, but she moved back in fear, & ran away as a response. Stella said seething, "If I was a guy, I would knock you on your ass", she said, & she turned to Grace, "Come on, Honey, Let's see if Auntie Allie is okay", They left, & Danny turned to face his ohana, who were still in shock.


	7. Six:

Stella & Grace found Allie with tears in her eyes, sitting on a bench, It broke the girl's hearts to see their love one like that, & she looked up at them with the same blue eyed, like Danny's. "Danny doesn't love me anymore", & she cried against her sister's shoulder, Grace said this to reassure her, cause she knows that her father loves his ohana with his whole heart, & soul.

 

Meanwhile, Steve asked angrily, "What the hell got into you ?", Chin said shaking his head, "I never saw you act like that, Brah", Kono said, "Luanne is right, If you weren't a guy, I would knock you on your ass", Mary shifted Joan from one side of her body to the other, "That goes double for me", Lou said, "This is your sister, You better fix it", Clara said, "Son....", But Eddie cut her off, & said, "Son, When you are ready, Tell us what is wrong, But for now, You have some apologizing to do", They all went to find Allie, Grace, & Stella.

 

"Auntie Allie, Danno loves you so much, Just like the rest of us, I think he is having a bad time at work, & he is stressed, He didn't mean to hurt you, I know it's no excuse, But I hope it explains it", The Little Girl said. Stella now feels guilty, & has no idea what her older brother had went through. "Grace is right, Let's let Danny explain himself", Suddenly, They were joined by the others, & the man in question.

 

There was silence for a few seconds, Danny said, "Allie, I **_am_** so so sorry for what I did, I was just having a bad time lately, It was no excuse, You did not do anything wrong", The Younger Williams asked shyly, "I didn't make you angry at me ?, You still love me ?", The Blond pulled her sister into his arms, "You **_are_** the best thing that ever happen to me, I love you,  & this family", & they hugged, & everyone else was touched by the scene in front of them, They all composed themselves, & went on with their day.

 

Danny went to the booth with the stuffed animals, & tried to win a teddy bear, as a way to make up for what he did to Allie, But he did not have any luck the first time, Allie encouraged him, & he knocked all of the bottles down, which thrilled her, & he gave her the huge teddy bear. He would never forget the smile on his sister's face, as long as he lives. To make the day even brighter, He took his favorite girls, along with Mary & Joan swimming, as soon as they came home.

 

Clara was making cookies for the party, & to nibble on them, so they can test them out, She was about to get her hands dirty, getting some flour on the board, when her cell rang, & it was her & Eddie's Real Estate Agent, He told her that the house, that they wanted, The Owners accepted the offer, & The Elderly Williams was very happy, It is gonna be a great Christmas for them all, & in the future too. Meanwhile, Eddie, & Steve are in the garage, working on the Marquis once again.

 

Eddie decided that Steve was the perfect guy for his son, cause it is obvious that he cares so much about Danny, & Grace. He decided it was the perfect time for them to talk, & he asked, "Steve, Please tell me what the hell is going on with my son ?", Not wanting his lover's trust, he finally gave him bits & pieces. The Senior Williams listened with full intent, & then said, "I am so glad that you are here for him, He's lucky, I am grateful to you for that", With that they went back to work on the car, Steve felt like Eddie gave him his blessing.


	8. Seven:

Things seemed to go a bit better, But Steve was concerned that Danny was holding on to all the negative feelings, that the past year had brought them. If he didn't, then all hell will break loose, & the Seal would be damned that he & his blond lover would lose everything, that they had built together over the past 5 years. But for now, He will be the supportive fiance, & just be there.

 

They went to see Kamekona & Flippa at the shrimp truck for dinner one particular night, Danny seemed to relax, as he was surrounded by the familiar setting. He told them about an ridiculous case, that Steve & he were involved. The sound of laughter was music to Steve's ears, He is just wondering how long it will last, It didn't take long, as he soon found out. Mary took Grace, & Allie with her & Joan back to her hotel room, for a night of fun, while the rest wanted to to talk & do an intervention on their blond love one.

 

They decided to have a night in, & Danny was taking in one too many eggnogs, & was blasted drunk. Steve put a hand on his shoulder, as Danny was refilling his glass, "Danno, I think you had enough, Plus we need to talk", he said simply. Danny gave him a warning, "Steven, I am fine, Don't tell me what to do", Steve made one more attempt, "Danny....", The Loudmouth Detective said exclaiming, "Leave me alone !, & roughly pushed him to the ground.

 

The Others came in, as soon as they heard the shouting, "What the hell is going on here ?", Eddie asked, as concern was eteched in face, & dripping in his voice. "You better tell us right now, Daniel Williams", Clara said using that no nonsense tone with her eldest boy. "You know that you can't lie to us, Danny", Kono reminded him, as she watched Danny getting control of his emotions, in his drunken state. "We love you, Big Brother, Please talk to us", Stella begged, her eyes sought out her brother's.

 

"We are your friends", Lou said, Chin added, "Most Importantly, We are your ohana, You can trust us, Danny, Always & Forever", Steve was getting a little bit emotional, practically begging, "Please, We want our Danny back", The Blond was on edge now, & was heading for the front door, But, Steve was quicker, & blocked his way, Danny now was staring at him with daggers in his eyes.

 

"Get the hell out of my way, Steven", Danny said with venom in his voice, trying to push through his way. "No, I want to leave, Now", as he attempted to escape again, "Danno, You are gonna stay here, & talk to us", he wrapped his arms around his lover. "LET GO OF ME !!!", he screamed, as he fought against his lover's strong hold, & the tears were coming down hard, Steve just held him, as Danny let out his tears, emotions, & frustration, The others watched on with sadness.

 

"I feel such a failure", The Loudmouth Detective sobbed out, Steve said soothingly, "You _**are**_ not a failure, Danno", as he hugged him,  & kissed his temple multiple times. "That's right, Honey", Clara said, as she gave him a smile, Eddie said agreeing, "You are the best son that we asked for". "But Matt....", the blond said, & was cut off by his sister. "Matt was an idiot, But we loved him, Don't feel guilty, You did everything you could", Kono said, "It's time for you to let go", & Lou added, "Let us take care of you". Chin smiled, & said, "We do this together", Eddie handed him a letter, & said, "It's from Matt, Baby Boy", Danny took a deep breath, & sighed, saying, "Together ?", Steve took a look around, & the others nodded, & Steve nodded with confirmation, "Together", Danny opened his letter, & read his brother's last words to him.


	9. Eight: Last Part & Epilogue:

Danny read his brother's words, & felt relieved that he loved him & trusted that he would come for him, & bring him home from the hell, that he had been in. He dried his eyes, & smiled, which was a relief to his lover, & their ohana, They listened to him, as he read his brother's letter out loud, Steve saw that the tension left his body. As his lover was being comforted by his parents.

 

Before, They knew it, It was time for them to go to bed, Danny leaned into his lover, "Come on, Danno, Let's go to bed", Stella stopped them on her way to her room, & Steve went ahead to their room. "You are the best big brother in the world, Never forget that", & Me, & Allie love you", she said, as she kissed his cheek, & they went to their rooms to settle in for the night. The Loudmouth Detective felt like this will be the best holiday ever, as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

Christmas Eve came, & everyone was in high spirits, now that issues were brought up, & put to bed. Mary-Ann leaned & kissed Danny on the cheek, & said, "I am so glad that you are better, Danny, You make my brother very happy, I am very grateful for that", as she went back to chopping up vegetables for one of the side dishes. Danny said, "Thanks for saying that, You got to bring that little pumpkin around more to visit", she smiled, as she promised Danny, & they continued to cook in silence.

 

Meanwhile, Clara & Eddie took Steve to the side, & they each said to him, "Son, I am so glad that Daniel has you in his life, I have a feeling that there is something more going on, If there is, You have my support & blessing", Eddie said clapping him on the back with a smile, & said, "That goes for me too, I know I am not your dad, But, I hope that you come to me, If you have a problem", Steve said choking up a bit, "I promise, I will", They hugged & joined their ohana in the holiday fun.

 

The Dinner was on the table in a matter of short minutes, Everyone gathered around the table, feeling happy & content. Danny & Mary-Ann outdid themselves with the food, & dessert was in a matter of minutes, The Five-O Commander said raising his glass & making a toast, "I just want to make a toast, To ohana", Everyone mirrored his gesture, & said exclaiming in unison, "Ohana !", & they clinked their glasses together, & took a drink, & ate the wonderful meal in front of them, The spirits were great for a change.

 

Allie came up on Danny's lap, & hugged him with her arms around his neck, & he was surprised by this, He asked with a smile, "What was that for, Sweetie ?", The Young Girl smiled, & said, "Nothing, I just wanna hug my big brother", Danny smiled, & said, "I will take a free hug anytime, & here is some change", he kissed her cheek, & sent her off with Stella, Mary, & Grace under the tree, so they can inspect the presents. Allie found her present for Danny & Steve, & said with a excited smile, "Mama, May I give them their present, please ?", Clara smiled, & said, "Go ahead, Baby, They have one more from you & your sister to open tomorrow", & she went ahead & did the task.

 

"This is for you guys", Allie said handing over the package, "Wow, Allie, This is nice of you", Steve said, & he put the gift between him, & the blond, They were shocked to find an perfectly drawing of the two of them in front of the camaro. "You did this, Sis, Only from a picture ?", Allie nodded & smiled happily. She said with a bigger smile, "You guys look good with a smile", Danny & Steve hugged her, & Danny said, "You look great with a smile too", Steve concurred with what his fiance said, "Absoultely, I promise you, We will smile more, If you draw us great pictures like this", Allie felt like her whole world got bigger. "Deal," she said, & kissed them on the cheek, The holidays got a little bit brighter, & Danny hope that future ones will be like this.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
